


The Anti-Yuta GC

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A GC about YUTA, Art, But its fun, Crack, Everyone is an artist, M/M, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Secretary Mark Lee, Texting, Yangyang's POV, Yuta's smile, everyone bullies Mark, high school dropput Jaehyun, not pg 13, not what a workplace is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: There are no secrets in the workspace, everyone knows that Johnny and Taeyong have too much sex to be considered workplace appropriate, or that no one knows what is happening with NoRenMinHyuckMark, but Yangyang still wants to solve the mystery of the No Yuta GC.or, Yuta's smile is very hard to say no to, especially when he offers you burning green tea, that scalds your tongue.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang & Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Anti-Yuta GC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee Drinkers of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coffee+Drinkers+of+the+world).

> I burnt my tongue on the first day of office, because I couldn't say no.  
This is it.  
Also in preparation of 2020 fic fests

Neo Culture Tech Works sounded like a multi-faceted industry, but in reality, the small company started by Taeyong and Johnny Seo was just the amalgation of both their dreams. Lee Taeyong in university had majored in visual art, and many would often comment that the man was art himself. Seo Youngho or Johnny Seo as he went by, was a business major whose dream was to run his own company. It was there second year of being together when mutual best friend, Nakamoto Yuta, who had introduced the two, suggested an absurd idea in the middle of his fifth drink, celebrating their graduation and subsequent unemployment, as all three somehow had decided not to give interviews just now, that Johnny’s brain sprouted a plan. An online company that hired artists to outsource cheap artworks either on request or demand, which would all be patented to the artist, granting them their freedom as well, because he had heard Taeyong whine about creative freedom and plagiarism for quite the bit.

Johnny had some seed money saved up, waiting for the perfect business idea, and Taeyong and Yuta had some hey could contribute. It was a tiny company at first, having interns as artists and Taeyong as the main, while Yuta oversaw Artist development or Art Development, or did what had to be done while Taeyong and Johnny did nefarious activities in Johnny’s office which thankfully had soundproof walls.

Since the past five years, the company had expanded to have over 20 employees as well, quite the large force, given their niche market, but they had been lucky, not having to face any major losses.

Their art commissions had expanded from just 2-D visual to 3-D, videos, and clothes. Acquiring a line of designer sneakers, wherein each pair sported a different design was Johnny’s proudest moment.

Their earliest intake, in the second month of operations had been fresh out of high-school, receptionist Mark Lee. His work had been segregating mail, to the extent, what should go to Johnny, what should go to Yuta, and what should go to Taeyong via either Johnny or Yuta. They had very few complaints regarding their products, but there were some with enough time on their hands to write a particularly mean mail about how coral pink and shellfish pink were colours that just did not blend together.

Mark had seen a crying Taeyong and since then, these mails were sent either via Johnny, concerning size, refund or copy; or via Yuta, concerning quality and complaints.

Their next employee or rather their first intern had been High school senior Lee Donghyuck. The boy was already famous in the world of creative arts, his aesthetic Instagram having a million-plus followers, but he felt the need to have an agency or company to manage him, and Johnny was only too happy. The boy had some demands, such as how one of the adults, had to act as his guardian if he were to get a complaint from school, and he could not be asked to not trouble Mark Lee, because the other was just too cute.

Johnny had accepted him with a laugh, and later had become his older brother figure of sort, with many midnight ice cream drives being involved.

Donghyuck’s single tweet had resulted in more than a hundred applications to the company, and while Johnny was happy, Yuta and Taeyong were overworked. It was then, that Johnny and Taeyong saw a technique, that effectively selected the best of the best. The best people from the best artists.

Thus, joined Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung and Jaehyun.

Jaemin and Renjun where Donghyuck’s friends, they had competed in art before and together vented out when none of them had won. Jaemin and Donghyuck had been friends for quite the time, and Renjun was dating at least one of them, because Mark had reported to Yuta, as he did all his gossip that he had walked in on Renjun and Jaemin kissing, and Renjun sitting on Donghyuck’s lap, pressing fairy kisses on his neck, while the younger concentrated on his charcoal work.

Mark did not report that he was jealous.

Jaehyun was a struggling sand artist, as there was very less sand in Korea, and he always reminded everyone of how, he had lived in America for four years. He loved making micro art, and every employee at NCT received at least one customised glass bottle with some miniature world in it. He had also designed Taeyong and Johnny’s 3-D wedding card which had a tiny Taeyong and Tiny Johnny on a tiny ship in glittery blue sand, both holding a roll of paper, that when pulled, was the invite.

Their last hire for the first year of NCT operating business was Jisung, a tiny baby who had just started high school, though he hardly attended. He had a similar sort of deal as Donghyuck, and was almost as popular. He was also the winner of the art competition where Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck had met. Renjun had been pissed and said some few choice words which had resulted in a lot of waterworks, and since then, the kid had been adopted by Jaemin.

His artworks were some of the rarest that the company had seen, and they all could agree why he had won. He painted urban landscapes, with detailing. He preferred hi-tech urban cities full of vivid colours made on high copper towers, but had also occasionally painted some historical places, like France, when Johnny had been tasked with teaching the younger French Revolution for his upcoming history test. Jisung spoke very less, cried a lot, and drew cities from conversations. He had painted an overtly extravagant city of white and gold, with pink skies and roman columns for Taeyong once, and since then, the older had become his second parent, or rather third, as Jaemin was the primary one, and Jisung had a mother of his own.

It was when Jisung came back from a break with Yuta, with tears in his eyes that the infamous group chat, that is actually the main focus of our story was made. Jaemin made it. The Yuta tongue-burnt GC.

4 years later, when Yangyang, a German-based graffiti artist was added to the group, he asked the tale, which I shall now recount.

4th November 2015

Jaemin created Tongue-Burnt GC.

Jaemin added Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Park Jisung, Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun.

Jaemin changed Lee Donghyuck to Haechan.

Jaemin changed Huang Renjun to Injoonie.

Jaemin changed Park Jisung to My Baby.

Jaemin changed Mark Lee to Mark (Me in your hearts) Lee.

Jaemin changed Jung Jaehyun to Dimpled Cherub Hyung.

Jaemin – _Yuta hyung made my baby cry._

_Mark (Me in your hearts) Lee – Which one? The one on your lap or the one on your back?_

_Injoonie – Mark stop being jealous challenge failed._

_Haechan – Mark is jealous? Of whom?_

_Dimpled Cherub Hyung -Haechan stop being stupid challenge failed._

_Haechan – Hyung…._

_My Baby – I can hear Haechan hyung whine through text._

_Jaemin – Did you realize which baby I am talking about? A teeny tiny new born who cries, and I call my baby, and has the username, my baby._

_My Baby – I am not a baby._

_Jaemin – You are._

_Injoonie – You are._

_Haechan – You are._

_Hyung – You are._

_Mark – You are._

_My Baby – You are all shorter than me._

_Haechan – Johnny hyung is the tallest. He says you are a baby; You are a baby._

_My Baby – I am very sure; we are the same height_.

Lee Taeyong entered the chat.

Lee Taeyong changed his name to Seo Sexy.

_Seo Sexy – I heard Johnny. Johnny is an inch and 7 years older than you. You are baby._

Seo Sexy changed Na Jaemin to Nana <3

Seo Sexy changed Injoonie to Tiny Jun <3

Seo Sexy changed _Mark (Me in your hearts) Lee to Whipped (Mark me in your <3) _

_Seo Sexy changed Haechan to Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3_

_Seo Sexy changed Dimpled Cherub Hyung to Valentine’s boo_

_Seo Sexy changed My Baby to Nct’s Baby Chick_

_Seo Sexy left the group._

“Wait! How did Taeyong Hyung join the group chat like he wasn’t in it, and he had to be admin to change the names right?” Yangyang asked, confused.

Jeno and Jaemin shared a fond look between themselves, actually scrape that, every look that they shared, even the ones filled with annoyance were fond between the two. The special feature of this look was that there was a tiny smirk at the corner of Jaemin’s mouth saying something, and the way Jeno’s eyes scrunched up completely for half a heartbeat, in agreeance.

“Stop sending brainwaves to each other and tell me.” Yangyang said. The other two, while being only a few months older than him acted more parentally than his own did.

“Taeyong hyung is a god. He is beyond the realm of human and can-do things, know things and be things no one may ever imagine.” Jaemin said in seriousness, and Jeno, instead of laughing at him nodded and then, looking like the picture of a dumb jock said, “You don’t question a Lee Taeyong, you love him.”

Yangyang was done with these idiots. It was so hard to believe that in this company, the only two sane people were either Taeil Hyung, who was the oldest and accepted everything with a quizzical look, never questioning, or Park Jisung, who was just himself.

Kun Hyung might have been sane at some point, but his old age had resulted in a senility, evident in the way he bugged Renjun, Chenle and Hendery to listen to him. Xiaojun, by association, preferring Kun Hyung over him, was crazy.

He grabbed both of them by their cheeks and then asked the 00 twins, as people had started calling them, to continue.

_Nana <3 – Either way, someone has to contain Yuta hyung. He made that face and now Jisung is crying._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – I am confused. What face? Is it his scary judgy one when he realizes that you eat ramen uncooked, and judges you, that was scary?_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – What kind of Korean eats uncooked Ramen?_

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – I am Canadian._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – Oh Canada._

_Tiny Jun <3 – Thank you for that TMI, nobody asked. Why did Jisung cry?_

_Nct’s Baby Chick – I didn’t cry. I am not a baby._

_Nana <3 – Yuta hyung smiled at Jisung._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – And because of that, he cried? That’s dark, even for Jisung._

_Nct’s Baby Chick – Am I too dark? Is that why you all don’t hang out with me? <0_0>_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – Petition to kick Mark back to Canada._

_Nana <3 – Granted_

_Tiny Jun <3 – Granted_

_Valentine’s boo – Granted_

_Nct’s Baby Chick – Guys Mark is your friend. You shouldn’t. he might freeze and die in Canada._

_Valentine’s Boo – Jisung, you are absolute sunshine. You aren’t dark. You are cool, and the reason why we don’t hang out with you is because The others and I are just closer, like in school and same classes._

_Nct’s Baby Chick – Hyung you don’t go to school. _

_Valentine’s Boo – Ouch._

_Nana <3 – Either way, Yuta hyung smiled, and he made Jisung do something and my baby cried. He is a power that we have to control._

_Tiny Jun <3 – I am surprised you aren’t tearing Mark a new one. Given he made Jisung sad._

_Nana <3 – I don’t know any Mark. Who is that?_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – The receptionist._

_Nana <3 – I am very certain the receptionist quit, and moved away. I don’t know anyone like that. Maybe you are referring to some big-head ugly traitor who can’t speak any sentence without ‘like”. He is dead. He died sometime back. _

_Valentine’s Boo – I am scared._

_Tiny Jun <3 – So am I._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – He isn’t here, and his bag is gone as well. Jaemin what did you do to Mark?_

_Nana <3 – Mark who. I told you guys I don’t know anyone like that._

_Valentine’s boo – Renjun, is Jaemin actually capable of murder?_

_Tiny Jun <3 – He once broke the nose of a guy who called me subhuman because I was short._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – He deserved it. And so, did Mark, whatever Jaemin did to him. _

_Nct’s Baby Chick – Hyung you aren’t subhuman, more like superhuman. Next time, anyone makes fun of your height, I will hang them from the door._

_Valentine’s boo - …………………_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – I see Jaemin’s occasional bloodthirst has passed down to you. Like father, like son._

_Sexy Seo entered the chat._

_Sexy Seo added Daddy._

_Sexy Seo changed Daddy to Boss._

_Boss – Why did Mark resign? He said he had to go look for forgiveness in the foot of the Himalayas and is leaving the country. And he emailed me. He never emails me. Do you guys know if he is fine?_

_Nana <3 – I believe he made a grave error and only supreme forces of nature like Buddha could forgive him, so he went to meet him in Himalayas._

_Tiny Jun <3 – Isn’t Buddha in Nirvana and hence not on the planet, or like not alive. And he isn’t a force of nature. I think you meant the Tao, not Buddha,_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – I love Tao. Beggar was the shit._

_Valentine’s Boo – I think he is talking about a different Tao, Haechan._

_Seo Sexy – Why did Mark send a letter of resignation?_

_Nana <3 – He decided leaving the country was a better option than the alternative given to him after he made this grave error._

_Boss – Is it serious? Did he commit a crime?_

_Nana <3 – Indeed he did. He was going to face a suit for defamation and deceit and hurt, so he left._

_Boss – What? What did he do?_

_Tiny Jun <3 – He made Jisung sad, so Jaemin disappeared for a while, and now we don’t know where he is. I think Jaemin might have killed him._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – He was scary._

_Seo Sexy – Jaemin is like love personified. He can’t kill a person._

_Valentine’s boo – Love killed all of Greece. And Jaemin was scary._

_Tiny Jun <3 – Yeah, he was hot. _

_Nct’s baby chick – Mark Hyung? I am sorry for being dark. Please come back, or else Jaemin hyung might go to jail, and I don’t want my favourite hyung to be away._

_Nana <3 – I am your favourite? <3 <3 <3_

_Nct’s baby chick – No, Mark Hyung is. Get him back._

_Boss - …………………._

_Seo Sexy - …………………………_

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 - …………………………………._

_Tiny Jun <3 - …………………………………._

_Valentine’s Boo - ………………………………._

_Nana <3 left the chat_

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – Jaemin gave me my phone back finally. Buy why was he crying?_

_Aww, I am your favourite hyung Sunggie? You are cute too._

_Nct’s baby chick – No. I only said it so that Jaemin hyung doesn’t go to jail. _

_Nct’s baby chick left the chat._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – Aww bummer._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 – I can’t believe I have a crush on you._

_Haechannie (Oblivious but we love him) <3 left the chat._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – What? I thought he really like this cute guy that he knows. _

_Tiny Jun <3 – I can’t believe I supported Hyuck’s crush on you._

_Tiny Jun <3 left the chat._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – What did I do wrong?_

_Seo Sexy removed Boss from the chat._

_Seo Sexy left the chat._

_Whipped (Mark me in your <3) – Jaehyun hyung???_

_Valentine’s boo changed Whipped (Mark me in your <3) to Baboya Marcus._

_Valentine’s boo left the chat._

“So, essentially, there was no one in the chat except Mark?” Yangyang asked, now fully immersed as one with his rolling chair. He wasn’t getting much inspiration and Jaemin seemed to be in a sprint these last few days and was now coming down from it. He was sure no one would mind if he got a little bit better acquainted with his new colleagues. As usual, no one could say anything to Donghyuck, so they could chat. Jaemin called it the 00-line retreat.

“Yes. We let him be in it, and there was no need for the group chat, until Christmas came that year. Yuta wanted to do a secret Santa. We all hated that idea because it was optimistic, signalling that there was hope in this dreary world, and because we would have to buy gifts, and spend money on people not ourselves.” Renjun said, eating some fruit bread, while Jeno turned his chair in circles.

“it actually so happened, that one half of us were broke, other highly anxious. There were discussions like, ‘How can someone expect me to buy something for someone else from my own heard-earned money’ to ‘Jisung deserves the best. What should I get him, a diamond bracelet, a PlayStation’?” Donghyuck imitated his friends, making it very easy for Yangyang to guess which one was who.

“Jisung got Yuta. And it was the end of the world for him.” Jeno added laughing, and Yangyang could see why. The youngest had severe anxiety, and if not that, then a high level of snark. Even Yangyang wasn’t sure how the boy wasn’t bi-polar yet. He was either brilliant, or trying to be utterly insignificant.

Jaemin took hold of the tale again.

“SO, for my pretty baby,” and all, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck reacted to this, with various degrees of blush enveloping their faces, “Precious Jisung” and suddenly all three stilled for a moment. Jaemin looked as if he had no idea why, but the tiny smirk he sent Yangyang was enough to indicate that no one could beat Jaemin in the art of flustering people with just his words. Yangyang could respect that.

“I made another group chat, and told Mark Hyung, he was in probation, so if he was mean, then we all would collectively agree to give his gift to either Jisung, or eat it together if it was food. This Group chat had everyone except Yuta hyung in it, and this is what became the current group chat. We have all the victims of Yuta hyung’s smile united.” Jaemin was now munching on the other half of Renjun’s bread, both eating it like Pepero challenge, and Yangyang thought to himself, how he could have even wondered if his sexuality would be accepted in the office, when literal almost orgies took place every day.

_Jaemin created group chat – Secret Santa (Mission YUTA)_

_Jaemin added Donghyuck, Mark, Renjun, Jisung, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong._

_Jaemin changed his name to JM._

_Donghyuck changed his name to Haechan._

_Jaemin changed Haechan to HC._

_Jaemin changed Mark to MK, Renjun to RJ, Jaehyun to JH, Johnny to JN, Taeyong to TY, and Jisung to JS._

_TY – is this what I think it is?_

_RJ – Yes_

_JS – hyung, I think I am going to die. I can’t get a good Secret Santa Gift, and don’t want to make them sad._

_JM – Okay here are the rules._

_JN – hey, I am the one who makes them._

_HC – I don’t see you doing anything._

_RJ – Yeah, leave our baby alone._

_MK – Our?_

_RJ – yes._

_HC – yes._

_JN – Guys what do you want for Christmas?_

_JS – Happiness._

_JH – AND we are of to a great start._

_JM – As I was saying, we will not say who is whose Secret Santa._

_MK – Than how does the group help?_

_HC – DO they not teach patience in Canada?_

_JH – I think it’s a more Mark problem than a Canada problem_

_JM – What everyone here is going to do, is list three things, one that is cheap, one that is expensive, and one that is food, that we want for Christmas._

_RJ - And we together come for solutions/ideas for gifts for Yuta hyung._

_TY – The kids are smart._

_JN – That’s why I hired them._

_JH – Yuta hyung hired all of us, except Haechan and Mark._

_HC – I allowed you to hire me._

_JS – Johnny hyung hired Mark._

_RJ – Explains a lot._

_TY – Okay everyone, as team mom, I am taking charge. Think about what you went, and then go home and think about what you need._

_HC – If you are our team mom, does that make Johnny Hyung, our dad?_

_JH – Kinks out the closet._

_RJ – I heard Taeyong hyung call him Daddy._

_HC – I don’t blame him._

_JM – Same._

_RJ – Agree._

_JS – He has that vibe._

_JH – Yeah, he does._

_TY – Even you Jisung? You are a baby?_

_RJ – “Every baby needs a daddy.”_

_JN – I will give 5 days off between Christmas and New year if you shut up._

_MK – Yes daddy._

_HC – MARK!!! Go on a date with me._

_MK – Yes_

_HC – Yes what baby?_

_MK – Yes, daddy._

_RJ – Screenshotted, and saved._

_JS – same._

_TY – No more kinks shaming._

_JM – Hyung no offence, but literally no one here has as many kinks as you do._

_TY – Have you even met Bronze and Tiny?_

_JH – Yeah, Jaem. Got to be with Taeyong hyung on this one. The way they feed you ice-cream was sinful._

_RJ – We are close, since childhood. You guys don’t know how to maintain long running friendships._

_JS – true dat._

_JH – Kid do you want to get some ice-cream with me?_

_JM – Jaehyun hyung, you are the one person I singularly admire._

_JH – I am a High school dropout._

_RJ – You did what most only dream to do, but never have the courage to._

_HC – type f to pay respect._

_MK – f_

_HC – baby, do you want some ice-cream as well?_

_MK – Yeah, sure...._

_HC -…..._

_MK – I will DM you._

“ MaRk? Who I though was straight as a ruler has a daddy kink?” Yangyang screeched.

Donghyuck looked extremely satisfied with himself as he filed his nails.

“ Everyone has kinks, you just need to know the correct way to get them out, without getting in, in the pant you know.”

Yangyang was scared now.

“You know, I thought Donghyuck would be the one submissive.” Jeno said.

“ I can’t imagine him topping.” Yangyang added.

“Power bottoms is a thing you know.” Renjun smirked, leaning from his chair to Jaemin’s lap, all in one smooth motion, and as he settled down, his head under Jaemin’s neck, legs spread over Donghyuck, Yangyang had an idea of what they meant.

“We are all power bottoms, Jaemin is a switch though.” Donghyuck added.

Jaemin just nodded with a cute expression at that. “That’s true, I can’t make my darling Jeno bottom for me, and I can’t help but care for Renjun and Donghyuck.” Yangyang had always felt like a superior species compared to others, such as Kun and Xiaojun, who were no fun. He had mutual respect for Hendery, along with a thin line of disdain for Mark, because really, how much could the older be a bore. Chenle was an alien species, he felt hesitant to approach, and Jisung was probably a rare animal, one that was in danger of being extinct every now and then. So yes maybe, his superior skills might have given him a bit of superiority complex, but looking at the four humans in front of him, Yangyang felt positive admiration, along with a film of adoration, like the layer of mint in a chocolate cake, that makes the overall taste so much better.

He did the next logical thing to do, which was to get up from his chair, his spinal cord realigning itself, after being free from the comfy rolling chair, and depositing himself over Jeno, who was shocked, but his arms flew around Yang yang’s waist to hold him still.

Yangyang could feel Jeno’s hard muscles, against his own slender body, and agreed with Jaemin’s reasoning for bottoming for him.

He would too.

The five shared Cheshire smiles with each other and somehow all piled in the recreation room, where a couch meant for three people to sit on, was somehow housing all of them, long legs (except Renjun’s) intact.

It was only when Taeyong had urged them all to atleast sit on their desks as they were expecting some clients, that YangYang remembered that the story was not finished yet.

Yangyang shared most of his supplies with Jisung, as they both were interested in the similar works. He rolled his chaie over to Jisung’s, who was drawing straight lines of different length, parallel to each other, by hand. It looked like a wave, of sort, and Jisung wasn’t even paying much attention. Yangyang could have cried from how much talent the younger one had, but held that in for a different occasion.

“Jisung” he softly said, so as to not startle the younger, who still was surprised at his name being valled, and only relaxed for a while, when he saw it was Yangyang, and not anything else, though he did tense up again, when he noticed it was Yangyang, as the younger did not have much interaction with him.

“What happened hyung, ah do you need sooemthing, ah, did I do something?” the younger flushed out, and Yangyang could only wonder how the younger had survived Secret Santa with Yuta.

“When Jaemin made the group chat, the first time, in which everyone left, except Mark” Jisung was nodding at each part of the sentence, and he was just so cute, Yangyang could see why Jaemin was crazy over hijm, “Why were you crying? Why did Yuta hyung make you cry?”

“Umm, Hyung, I was having a hard day, like I fought with my parents, they are not, you know, I mostly stay at Jaemin hyung’s place, or with Chenle. My mom threatened to kick me out of the house, and she had my laptop, which has most of my works, but I was scared to go home, so I stayed here till late, but then Yuta hyung saw me. He was locking up that day. And he asked me about everything, and I just told him, because he was an adult and al you know. Yuta hyung just, smiled, and took me to my home. He waited while I took all my stuff, and my mom, she tried to stop me, but he just stood there, in front, h-he protected me, and took me home as well. The next day he behaved like nothing had happened, and just, just asked me to have some green tea, but it was so hot. Like he drank it while smiling, but it was so hot that I just had to cry.”

That was information overload.

“Wait! If you cried because the tea was hot, why did you tell me the back story?”

“So that you can understand that I cried because I was sensitive and not a crybaby.”

“you are a cry baby. You cried because Jeno’s cats were too cute for you.”

“They were.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments


End file.
